


[雷电/源氏]初遇

by W_Mockingjay



Category: Metal Gear, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Raiden
Kudos: 1





	[雷电/源氏]初遇

源氏和雷电不打不相识。  
“叮！”  
高周波剑刃与龙一文字相接，迸射出点点火星，两个银灰色的赛博格躯体的速度极快，如果此时有第三个人观战的话，会发现两个人几乎成为了两道残影。  
雷电越战越兴奋，他的眼睛鲜红如血，嘴角扬起嗜血的弧度，高周波剑刃将源氏甩来的手里剑劈为两半。源氏虽然有些不快，但依旧靠着自己敏捷的忍术不断地攻击着对方，想等待这个残酷的敌人露出破绽再一举将其拿下。  
两个人的相遇充满了戏剧性，雷电刚刚用刀斩断了一个敌人的左臂，就在他想斩向右臂的时候，一枚手里剑弹开了他的刀。不明真相的源氏把雷电当做了无情的暗影守望，以为他在滥杀无辜，于是两个人的交流就从刀剑相接的金属撞击声开始了。  
因为失血和疼痛昏迷的士兵举起手中的枪射向了面前的银色机体之后再次昏了过去，源氏则垂下龙一文字略带震惊的看向为他把子弹一刀两断的白发男人。雷电捂住自己侧腹的伤口，被龙一文字划破的伤口闪着火花，一些电解液从管线里滴了出来。  
“你……为什么要救我？”源氏收起龙一文字表示休战。  
雷电也收起了高周波刀，把几根管线简单的接了回去，说：“我很久都没和人打的这么痛快了，不过，这只是你我之间的较量。哦，对了，雷电。”  
“我叫岛田源氏。”源氏恍然醒悟雷电大概是来做什么的了，不由得有些不好意思的挠了挠头盔，说：“那个……我有个朋友医术很好，她可以修复智械的损伤，你和我去吧。”  
什么样的成长过程和环境可以让这个忍者拥有自己帮他挡开了子弹就会对自己毫无提防的性格？雷电的心中滋生出一丝奇怪的情绪，温暖却带着刺痛。“好啊。”  
红色的电子眼闪烁了一下，雷电感觉越靠近源氏，就能更清晰的感受到那种温暖。雷电此时还不明白，那是飞蛾扑向火焰的感觉。


End file.
